Kim Wu
Kim Wu is a character introduced in Killer Instinct 2. She is an oriental martial artist who wields nunchucks. She is the second character of Killer Instinct Season 3. Appearance In her first appearance in Killer Instinct 2, Kim Wu wears a purple Chinese qipao, fishnet stockings on her legs with purple leg guards, black sandals on her feet and purple and turquoise bracelets on her wrists, with her red hair tied in a ponytail style. She wields two plain-looking black nunchucks. In Killer Instinct (2013), Kim Wu takes on a much more modern day-looking appearance and a fairly different outfit. She retains her red hair in a ponytail, but adopts straighter bangs. She wears a brown button-up vest that exposes her midriff underneath a magenta cape with blue trim and only one sleeve on her left arm. She wears black hot pants with a magenta martial arts belt tied around her waist. On her legs are magenta footwear that are something like a cross between boots and sandals with golden buckles and black thigh-high socks. She has a rose red and gold dragon tattoo that goes all the way down her right arm to her hand, and a fingerless glove on the other hand. She also wears a small belt around her left thigh and golden earrings. Her nunchuks are made of a deep red wood with intricate golden dragon designs on them. Killer Instinct 2 Story Descendant of the heroes who banished Eyedol and Gargos, Kim is appointed her people's guardian. With the return of Gargos, Kim must fulfill her duty to her homeland and destroy him forever. Extended Story The legendary Samurai have not yet come to power in the world, but the martial might and honour that brought them their fame is alive in the blood of their ancestors. Kim Wu, descendant of great heroes and Guardian by birth of her home nation, has been trained in the ways of traditional combat since her early childhood. When Gargos returns and lays claim to the entire world she knows, Kim realizes that the time has come to fulfil her role and prove her worth in battle. Stage: Dojo Moveset *Tornado Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Firecracker: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Split Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick *Fake Split Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *Fireflower: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Air Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Or Fierce Punch *Air Torpedo: (In Air) Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Pop-Up: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Air Double: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Roll: Tap Forward, Forward *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Forward, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick Super Moves *Super Tornado: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Firecracker: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Air Tornado: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Snap Dragon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 5: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick First 4 Enders Trivia *Orchid's voice from the first Killer Instinct game is recycled in use for Kim Wu when she takes damage. Endings #1: Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. After a long trek back to her homeland, Kim Wu is once again confident that it is safe from danger in any form. Undefeated in combat, with her enemies crushed beneath her, Kim has proven herself the best guardian yet to bless her people. #2: Don't Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. Although Gargos is destroyed a servant of his who was not destroyed when the opportunity presented itself remains at large. Brooding over previous losses in combat, Kim Wu soon finds out that this lack of concentration can prove to be fatal. Killer Instinct (2013) Kim Wu was first teased at the end of Rash's trailer where her new set of nunchucks was displayed. She was later fully revealed at the 2016 Killer Instinct World Cup, where she was also playable for the first time. In the rebooted universe, Kim Wu is a spunky fashion design student and martial artist who is chosen by a dragon spirit to defeat Gargos, something that had been prophesied by her ancestors years ago. Moveset Unique Trait - Dragon Spirits: Kim Wu can accumulate up to three dragon spirits through various means, which can then be utilized for short dash-cancels known as Dragon Cancels (LK+MK+HK). Dragon Cancels can be used at nearly any moment in a combo and can also give her an extra boost through the air. Combo Trait - Grasp Linkers: Kim Wu can perform Dragon Grasp as an opener and as a linker. Instinct Mode - ???: Kim Wu automatically generates dragon spirits over time. Additionally, she can perform Dragon Cannons (HP+HK) at will, giving her full access to her Firecracker counter-projectile at the cost of one dragon spirit each. Command Attacks * Dragon Kata - (mash MP or HP) - Kim Wu begins to freestyle with her nunchucks as she walks. Medium moves backwards, Heavy moves forwards. * Dragon Grasp - (QCB+LP+LK) - Kim Wu flips over her opponent with a command grab. Deals no damage. Can be canceled into like a special move, but can also be throw teched. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Kim Wu sweeps the opponent’s legs out, then kicks them away. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Kim Wu runs up the opponent and nunchucks them in the back of the head. Changes sides with the opponent. Special Moves * Dragon Counter - (LP+MP+HP) - Kim Wu enters a defensive stance to parry attacks on hit. On hit, the attack is stopped and Kim Wu is granted a dragon spirit. Only blocks low or high attacks and projectiles, but not mid attacks. * Firecracker - (QCB+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards twice. Can be repeated by mashing the punch. Light remains stationary, Medium moves you backwards slightly, Heavy moves you forwards slightly. When hit with a projectile, it is countered with a Dragon Cannon, which causes stagger. Works as a Battery Ender that also grants a dragon spirit. * Dragon Dance - (QCB+K) - Kim Wu performs a kick charged with blue flames. Light is an overhead axe kick that ground bounces airborne opponents, Medium is a double roundhouse kick, Heavy is a pair of thrusting kicks. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Dragon Kick - (QCF+K) - Kim Wu leaps into the air surrounded by blue flames. Button strength determines attack angle and range. Works as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Firecracker - (QCB+P+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards five times. * Shadow Dragon Dance - (QCB+K+K) - Kim Wu performs an axe kick charged with blue flames that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Dragon Kick - (QCF+K+K) - Kim Wu launches the opponent with an explosive stomp, then leaps into the air after them and kicks them away. Stage: To Be Announced During an Ultra Combo, a semi-truck crashes through the alley from off-screen, smashes into a building, and then careens into the market. Signs in the background fall off of walls and wires from the impact of the crash. Ultra Combo: 34-Hits Trivia: According to Microsoft Studios' Creative Director Adam Isgreen, Kim Wu has been officially confirmed to be mixed of Korean and Chinese heritage and a first-generation American. Her music is basically her remixed classic theme, "Dojo". Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Kimwu-stand.gif Kumwu22.jpg Kimvmaya.jpg Ktg.jpg Jagonkim.jpg Kimwu-stand.gif KimWu3.jpg Killer Instinct Season 3 Kimwuchuks.png|Kim Wu's nunchucks teasing her appearance, Rash trailer Kim_Wu_release.jpg|Kim Wu's trailer reveal Kim_Wu01.jpg Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters